


Luz Noceda

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: The light is coming
Kudos: 5





	Luz Noceda

Luz Noceda , a character that is groundbreaking in the cartoon world . The story of someone who does not fit in , a so called , loser . A character which anyone , and I mean , anyone can relate to . 

I guess I should say , that I see myself in her , I see a lot of me to be completely honest . I didn't understand how much I did until a month after I started the series . It was , scary to say the least , but comforting . I know I'm not the only one . 

Years and years have past since I felt a connection with a character that , didn't automatically show up . All this time I have liked characters and related to them , but Luz . Luz is different . 

Dana based her or herself , and it shows , by far , Luz is the most accurate character to reach reality , that is why many of us see ourselves in her . And honestly , thank you Dana 

She made history with being one of the first confirmed bisexual characters in cartoon history , and yet you see others trying to ignore the fact that she is bisexual . The others are also the people who claim to fight for LGBTQ+ rights while they go talk down upon seeing actual members of the LGBTQ+ . Let us have Luz , please , all this time we have been asking for actual representation and now you want to her away from us ? Shame on you , motherfuckers 

Everyone can be Luz , because she has a little bit of everything in her . From being a nerd to actually having issues with fitting in . She also Afro-Latina , making her again , one of the first non-white protagonists in a series , which also gets ignored by racists . Racists , we can see you and you should know that you can't hide for long. 

You might be wondering why I wrote this. Well , to put it in words . Everyone can agree that Luz is one of the best cartoon protagonists and I would like to close off by saying , Thank you Dana 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , my socials are   
> Twitter : @AdolescenceAge


End file.
